Rugs of this type have been shown to be beneficial when used for protecting horses, in particular, from the irritation and possible harmful effects of insect bites. Some horses develop a hypersensitivity to the bites of flies, especially the midge, a small gnat-like fly especially of the family Chironomidae, and this results in the development of a condition known as sweet itch. The skin of the horse becomes itchy and it attempts to relieve the itchiness by rubbing, resulting in the development of bare patches, especially in the areas of the mane and dock. This can also result in a loss of condition.
The rugs are normally worn by the animal outdoors in warm weather, when the insects are active. Thus, the rug needs to be light, soft, and strong, and needs to allow for maximum ventilation of the animal's skin, while still preventing insect bites.
One type of rug, used in the equine field, is manufactured from a knitted fabric, with the knots forming gaps therebetween in a mesh pattern. The rug is light and soft and prevents insect bites. However, it is difficult to design a rug having these properties while at the same time being strong enough to withstand the wear and tear resulting from use. By its nature, once a hole forms in this type of fabric it tends to result in a tear.
Another fabric used in rugs of this type is Textiline (Textiline is a trade mark of the Twitchell Corporation). Textiline is a polyvinylchloride (PVC) coated polyester fabric. The Textiline is woven into a loose mesh, which is then heated so that the PVC softens. The fabric is then rolled and the mesh is bonded together to form a strong and stable mesh pattern. However, the resulting fabric is stiff and is non-absorbent. It is also sensitive to the ambient temperature, being soft in hot temperatures and stiff and unwieldy in cold temperatures.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the fabrics hereinbefore described.